<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236491">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwa Gai [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pregnant Kakashi, Tenzou is not amused, Trans Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzou runs into a familiar annoying Iwa Shinobi, and gives him some news about Kakashi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwa Gai [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yamato was seriously starting to question their life and why exactly it enjoyed throwing them into these situations over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Come on," Gai poked their shoulder, determined to get a response out of them "you know the answer, i know you know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "So," they raised an eyebrow "that doesn't mean i'm going to tell you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Please," the pouty face did nothing for Gai. In fact, Tebzou hated it. They hated the whole package. Everything in front of them was hated at this moment. "Come on, Tenzou."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Anger seeped into every bone in their body at the use of that name. The name only Senpai called then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Yamato," they growled dangerously, a little joy sneaking its way in when Gai immediately backed himself up and out of their space "my name is Yamato."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "That's not what Kakashi calls you." The anger stayed, but even Yamato had to admit defeat on this one. Gai only ever saw them with Kakashi or alone, so of course 'Tenzou' was the only name he had heard them referred to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "It's what you'll call me," they insisted firmly, not willing to budge on the subject. Only their Senpai was allowed access to that name. "And why do you even care where he is? Don't you have missions to do with your little…" he waved to the three Chunin standing behind Gai "i don't know what those are. Demons?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Tenten looked like she was ready for a fight now, but thankfully Neji had already wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her from attacking Yamato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They wouldn't want to have to beat up Gai's little demon's in front of him. Then Gai might get upset and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They shivered. An upset Gai was never any fun to deal with. It was no wonder Kakashi used the man as training for any new Anbu recruits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "My mission can wait five minutes for you to tell me where the hell my boyfriend is," apparently angry Gai was something Yamato was going to have to deal with anyways. "Why the hell he hasn't contacted me or visited me in months. I haven't even had Pakkun visit me with a letter!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Now was the perfect time to end this. To tell Gai that Kakashi Senpai had found someone else, moved on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Forgotten about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   And Yamato dearly wished they could. That just a few words would put an end to this bullshit of a relationship their Senpai had gotten himself into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Unfortunately, they knew too well that it wouldn't work. If Gai didn't go to Konoha to chase down Kakashi for answers, Kakashi would seek him out in a few months. Explain everything himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    And that posed the risk of their Senpai getting angry with them when Gai told him what they had said to him in this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They sighed in defeat. "You haven't seen Pakkun because Senpai isn't capable of using chakra right now," they explained boardly "it would be dangerous for the baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Maybe they should have told Gai sooner, because the look of horror on his face was absolutely priceless. They actually wished they had a camera to take a picture. Senpai would get a kick out of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Baby?" Gai echoed, his face slowly contorting from Horror to confusion "when you say baby…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "If you think he's fucking anyone else you're mistaken," they sighed "trust me, i've tried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ok, that came out wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it!" Gai pointed an accusing finger at them "I knew you wanted Kakashi all for yourself!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "That's not...i didn't mean…" they shook their head "i have a boyfriend thank you very much! And i have no desire to …" their face paled at the mental image that popped into their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Is now really time to argue about that?" They both turned to look at Neji when he spoke up "i'm pretty sure Yamato just said that Kakashi was pregnant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Is that even possible?" Lee seemed to be seriously contemplating what they were being told "i mean...two men?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Gai shook his head,  resolving himself to explain Kakashi's situation to his student later. "I want to see him." He demanded, his eyes now burrowing holes into Yamato's soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "And you think i'm just going to agree to that?" They growled “that i’ll help you sneak your way into my village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to go into the village,” Gai insisted “he can’t use Chakra and he can’t come all the way out here in that condition…” At least the bastard agreed with them on that point. Senpai had been arguing with them for months saying he could just sneak into Iwagakure to visit his boyfriend. He refused to listen to reason when Yamato tried to explain that his condition made him more vulnerable, and even Gai wouldn’t want him to risk himself and the baby like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...what?” they raised an eyebrow “you want me to get him outside of Konoha to meet you? How close do you think you’ll even be able to get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve met in the forest before,” Gai shrugged his shoulders, and if Yamato wasn’t fully aware of Anbu’s standing orders not to attack Gai on sight he would think they were slacking in their job “We can do it again this time, but I have to see him. I’m not taking no for an answer Yamato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least he learned quickly when it came to their name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” The huffed, though to be honest it was a bit of a relief. Kakashi Senpai had been sadder than usual after he had gotten the news of his pregnancy, and Yamato was certain it had a lot to do with being unable to see Gai at all. “It’s not like I ever get a choice in the matter anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand came down on their shoulder, forcing them to look up at Gai’s face and endure the bright smile that had appeared “See, I knew we could be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamato shuddered “we are not friends.” They reminded him with a slight growl.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>